


Nightwater

by Phorn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blood, Blood again, Comfort, Cuddling, Dan is an orphan whoops, Definitely some smutty shenanigans >;3c, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Humor, I swear this probably won't make you cry, Injury, M/M, Maybe some smutty shenanigans, Mentions of Death, Minor Amputation, Minor Character Death, Phan - Freeform, Rebellion, Recovery, Smut, Stress, Xenophobia, angst maybe, breakdowns, dystopian au, happiness, political issues, shITTY ADULTS, totalitarian government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phorn/pseuds/Phorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is quiet and peaceful, and nearly desolate.</p><p>The night is loud and raucous, people about and cities bustling.</p><p>Humans emerge from the comfort of protected bedrooms and houses into the dark, the only time when the violent force of the Sun does not threaten to engluf them in a maelstrom of fire. The people have decided the species is only going to survive if they breed carefully, with good blood being maintained and children being made often. Phil Lester is a genetic acheivment, and soon he will find an approved wife to add to the growing population. After all, how will the species survive under the benevolence of the sun if people like him do not do what is expected?</p><p>Until the person he falls for is orphaned government propery, with an over-the-top laugh and permanent smirk. Not to mention a biological and gendered male. Someone who he cannot breed with.</p><p>He is thrown into the world of the most hilarious and adorable person he has ever met, and his illegal ideas. Met by droves of people who are in the same position, he realizes it doesn't feel remotely wrong to fall for someone.</p><p>Now just to choose over love, and safety.<br/>-:-:-:<br/>((Beta' by mymusicisolder and Phanqueen17 on Tumblr.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightfall

His sleep was plagued with flashes of sharp lights and claps of thunder, pain exploding behind his eyes. The world would spark and roar into a flame, then fall silent. It was confused shaking, and trying flail away from the explosions. His mind danced with the visions of those killed in the flames, and his skin ran cold with dread. A human's worst fear, instant and inescapable death. There was another massive burst of light, as though the sun was approaching to destroy him in a quick burst of fire. The sound of blood roaring in his ears, and the vibrating roar as the noise burst his eardrums. It was an impossible huge mass of heat so intense it was almost cold, before him and approaching like a hunting animal. The light began to become dark in the middle, the colours so vivid he had never witnessed them before. The intensity burned and devoured his eyes, until the splotch of black engulfed him, his body began to disintegrate, and the sound of vibration in his destroyed ears stopped. 

Phil Lester flinched and grabbed at his sheets as he awoke from the violence of unconsciousness, taking a moment to stare at the dull light casting shadows on his textured ceiling. He took a shaking breath in, and let his heart stop racing. The dream had been vivid and unbelievably fast. It wasn't uncommon to dream of being caught in a sunburst, or even a firestorm, but the dream had felt like neither. It felt like the sun was crashing into the earth, destroying everything in its path. He sat up on his elbows, catching a glance at the clock, 5:44 pm. 

"Ungh, shit." He murmured quietly to himself, running a hand through his tangled black hair. He had only went to bed at one, and it was apparent that he wouldn't be getting to sleep again before school. "I guess this is what I get for going to bed so late every day." He thought, sighing and pushing himself out of the blankets wrapped around him. He yawned and stretched, placing a hand against his chest and feeling the warmth from sleep. With a flourish he pulled a stray blue button-up uniform shirt over his head, and tugged tighter black pants up his legs. There was a variety of uniforms for his school, and requirements for appearance, such as all males had to keep their hair above their shoulders, and girls had to keep it longer unless they had a medical reason to do otherwise. It had taken Phil months of permits to even get to dye his hair, as though the system was concerned he might try to fool them into thinking he could sire the rarity of black-haired Caucasians. His parents scoffed and people complained about him dying his hair. "Good genes." They always complained, "Why would you try to hide good genes?"

Apparently red-brown hair was the most intriguing attribute about him, as everyone seemed to be rated. With his family history of physical and mental health, it was pretty much expected he would find a genetically fair girl to have millions of genetically pure babies with. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his sun-deflective coat. In all honesty, he didn't want kids. He certainly didn't want to assist the family in the baby-making business. He yawned louder this time, cracked his knuckles above his head, and reached down to finish pulling a sock up his ankle, then tucking it under his pants. Quietly he pulled his door open until it started to squeak, and slipped through the tiny crack into the dim hallway.

As silent as possible, he slunk down the hallway and slipped into the kitchen, glancing around for something pre-made to eat. Opening the pantry he saw some energy bars. "VARIETY PACK - Calories, Carbs and Protein! For the health you wa-" someone had ripped a huge chunk off the box, and the small wrapped bars spilled out into the shelf. Sifting through the picked over selection for a chocolate one, he felt a slight wetness brush against his fingers, but disregarded it as someone going through it after doing the dishes. When he finally found a bar however, the fluid was a thick brown-red. "Blood!" He jumped back a bit, looking at the smeared droplets on his fingers. He walked to rinse his hands in the sink, and the bit of liquid turned the soap pink and disappeared in the drain. He sorted through some bars, for more of the blood, but only found two bars, and one only had a tiny smear. He examined it, and it was almost certainly blood. Slightly dried, but still wet on the cellophane. He rinsed the bars off in the sink and put them back, washing his hands a bit more thoroughly than usual. He ate his breakfast and took a massive regulation vitamin D tablet with his juice, going to quietly get ready in the bathroom. "Who the hell was bleeding?" 

Just as he was spitting out the last of foam from toothpaste, he heard movement somewhere in the house. It was probably someone just rolling over, but he still rinsed his mouth quickly, examined his face and hair, then darted out to the kitchen to grab his bag. He glanced up at the clock on the oven, 6:23 pm. No one should be up for another hour, and he was ready to abscond before everyone got up to call him for help with something. He was the eldest of six, and certainly not unpopular among his siblings. The girls always wanted him to pack their lunches, Oliver always wanted help with his shoes, and the others always had homework they 'needed help with'. "I'm sure they'll manage without me" he thought, scribbling out a note. 

Mum, Dad or whoever. 

I woke up early and decided to go out and walk to the bus, didn't get eaten by bed tigers or kidnapped by sock goblins!

-Phil

He checked for his phone, money and ID, then quietly pulled his shoes on. The front door opened with a loud creak, and the calico fur of the family cat appeared, Phil scratching its ears. He stepped onto the landing and let the concrete scratch along the bottom of his shoes, closing the door. He looked up at the setting sun, and began his walk to the bus stop. Unaware about everything to unfold, just because someone had pushed a little boy into safety years ago.


	2. An unfortunate occurrence for the status quo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note// Mentions of death and injury. Homophobic slur and homophobia. Drug use. Please venture safely!

The wind swirled and rustled grass, and the purple light was beginning to get darker and fade into blue. The Sun was dipping under the horizon, and the only light left from it was the outer flames that danced worlds away. He sighed and looked up into the early night sky, seeing a the flutter of a bat swirling in the cloudless sky. As he turned a corner past houses, he could see the colourful glow of the city nearing, and the sounds of cars became much more apparent. Today was a tour of the Provincial and Regional Office of Securement, Transfer And Time Efficiency of Jobs. The trip to the Jobs Office was somewhat anticipated, as it marked the beginning of career auditions. Phil couldn't say he was that enthusiastic. It was the final day that school was still school before the three months of papers until Summer. Then next year, he was finished, and would attend Experience University. He shuddered at the thought, as the bleak future of accounting loomed over his head. 

He was the eldest Lester son, and would now manage the office. It was going to be suits, papers, and the stale scent of coffee. He would go home to his tired post-pregnancy wife and the screaming child. The child he had to take a viagra tablet and a fifth of vodka to conceive, just to get it up. The several more brats to come. Spend his life with some woman who was only with him because their kids weren't going to get Parkinson's. Spend his life until he grew fatter, older, and angrier like his father. Through his early years in the office all the way to his late sixties. Then he would pass the job until whatever unlucky son of a bitch was the first kid with a dick. As a senior he would combat modern medicine with as many shots, cigars, and lines of cocaine he could. Then he would die, rot, and every chance he had of the life he wanted would be gone, forgotten and quickly fading out of existence. The scenario played out in his head.

Phil had been standing very still for a long time. Eyes wide, heart thumping, white-knuckled. Very quickly he took a couple steps and broke into a jog, then a run. He felt the clean air filter into his lungs. His healthy lungs, he didn't smoke like his father. The wind whipped through his hair and stung his clear blue eyes even under his glasses. His hair, dark and longer unlike his father's receding hairline. He had his mother's white-blue eyes, with very good control over pupil dilation, a recent adaption, unlike his father. He was taller, muscular, excitable, strange and kind. "I am not my father I am not my father I am not my father I am not my father." He repeated to himself over and over. Quickly, he realized, he was reaching the bus stop. He slowed and tried to play the running off as he arrived at the stop, feeling his head spin a bit. He rested his hands on his knees and took deep breaths, as the wheezing faded from his lungs. "I am however, not in amazing shape." He thought to himself. Sitting on a bench, and pretending to play with his phone as he waited. He could see the sleek metallic figure of the bus arriving, and flung his backpack over his shoulder. Pushing some coins into the slot for his fare, he wandered to the back. 

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the flashy lights of the bus and the imposing advertisements. The entire city got more and more crowded as they made odd acute turns and passed clumped together buildings. The lights were so bright and colourful the city of Noxian was probably visible from space. Products were the fruit of human intelligence, and the reason they were alive, so business was booming. The city began to calm and organize itself as the northern centre of the city was where the official buildings were. Canals neatly walled in lapped at the concrete as a boat took workers to their stations. Most people didn't have the luxury of being able to use the canals, for they usually only trailed through the older parts of the city.

The bus arrived at the terminal for outsiders visiting the offices, and Phil could see the flag for his school and the gathering of black, blue, purple and white clothing. He hopped off the bus and the scent of exhaust drifted up in plumes. Forgetting about the gnawing thoughts of his future, he hurried across the dimly lit street. Walking up to the prefect teacher, he was marked as present. She looked down at the phone and scowled, the prevalent wrinkles on her face deepening. "No phones allowed, put it in your backpack then place it with the others." She snarled, motioning towards a group of bags cluttered near to their supervisors. Phil sighed and stuffed his phone in the bag, tossing it over onto the pile along with his coat. He sat on an empty bench, none of the cliques were his, as he was earlier than normal. Even as the minutes dragged on, and friends did arrive, he couldn't bother to go talk to people. He scuffed his shoes along the dirty concrete, and closed his eyes. He heard someone walking by, but was surprised when the bench creaked with someone settling on it. Opening his eyes, he turned to see the light blue of a pullover, and a vibrant green and black wrapper being extended in a slender hand. Phil glanced up, and was met by the light brown eyes of an unfamiliar boy. He let his eyes take in his entire face, a cute boy with lightly tan skin, raised and dark eyebrows, and a lopsided grin that showed a dimple on his right cheek. His dark brown hair was fluffed up and curly on his head, in a bit of a fringe that he had obviously attempted to brush straight. The boy cocked his head just a bit, closed his mouth but continued to smile widely. Butterflies seemed to fight to escape his stomach, and he felt the uncomfortable stretch in his eye muscles of his pupils growing wide. He blinked a bit and tried his hardest to control his pupils, making them momentarily too small and letting them adjust. He blushed deeply, and smiled back a bit. Ignoring the fact that the sensation he was feeling wasn't surprise or even happiness. It was something new, and deep down he felt what it was. "That's not it, I'm tired. I'm probably just shivering." He denied. The boy began to speak in a friendly manner, with a more southern, yet still British accent, than Phil. 

"Can you control your pupils? That's so cool! I just was kinda wondering if you wanted this, sorry to scare you." He chirped. Phil shuffled a bit, looking down at the wrapped tube in his hand. It was contraband, the drug was marketed as Ozone, though it was not the same chemical. Phil took a shaky breath in, the liquid was not terribly expensive but definitely hard to get. He held a hand gently over it, then pulled it back. "This isn't exactly a good place to take a shot, yeah?" He murmured quietly. He really wanted that tube. It wasn't a secret that most students took drugs, but Phil usually took pretty tame doses, a bit of stolen Aderall or Xanax to handle school, and a fair amount of alcohol, plus a ton of Ozone. The liquid was little more than a high concentration of caffeine with a bit extra, and had no negative effects on anything crucial, other than the kidneys. He had stopped after the school dealer was caught and he refused to hunt for it, but seeing the familiar wrapping made him exited. "How much do you want for it?" He asked quickly, eyes turning hungry. The boy smiled a bit and shook his head. "I'm not a drug dealer, have it, seriously. I just got it a bit ago and it's gonna expire soon, I drank my fare share this week already. Plus you look exhausted." He assured. Phil smiled lightly. He tore the wrapper off, and looked to make sure no one was looking. The familiar burn against his throat was delicious on its own. He quickly tossed the wrapper into the trash and wiped his watering eyes.

"Thanks a ton, I haven't slept well in days. I'll buy you lunch or something." His voice was hoarse from the soreness in his throat. The other boy grinned. "I'm guessing you already take it? Or you take random drugs from strangers." Phil nodded, already feeling the warmth twist up through his sternum. "I'm also guessing you transferred for last quarter, as I haven't met you. Phil, Lester." He extended a hand. The other smiled and shook it. "Yep, from New London. I'm Nicki Minaj." He said with no tone of joking. "Holy shit, really?" "Hahah, no, but that'd be cool huh." Phil couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Dan Howell, legally Dan Peterson, but I prefer Howell." The boy shook with his left hand, and Phil gawked when he saw it. A massive tattooed flame from his lower wrist flared all the way up the back of his palm to his knuckles, and the nail of his thumb. His small and ring fingers however, were completely missing along with all the hand below them, replaced by expensive looking white prosthetics that had orange joint covers to match the ink. Dan noticed his interest, and turned over the hand to reveal black tentacles of ink that snaked up his palm. Spirals of thin and orange gel-filled wire that were fixed onto the pads of his fake fingers, more tubes of the colour disappearing into his wrist with his veins from the base of robotics. "Pretty cool huh? Got in a fight with a leprechaun. Ok, well, I got caught in a sunflare, a big one, when I was really young. There was a massive firestorm after, and I barely survived. The tattoo was a pity gift from the government. I just didn't pull my hand into the blackshelter quick enough. Take a look, touch it, everyone seems to stare awkwardly at it like I'll get mad if they mention it." He explained. Phil tentatively danced a finger across the wires, and down the cold plastic. Dan laughed, poking him with the smaller finger. "I have nerves in the wires, that tickles." Phil looked up his arm, but it was covered in a sleeve. "If you don't mind me asking, did you get hurt anywhere else?" Dan smirked and pulled up his sleeve to reveal sun-bleached streaks of skin, the. pointed to his temple. "You hit your head?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head and sighed. 

"I watched my parents die. Fucked me up pretty good."

He tried his hardest to say it with a strong voice, but he still sounded as though it hurt a bit to say it. Phil's eyes met Dan's, but the other just pulled his sleeve and his gaze down. "I'm sorry." Phil said quietly. Dan just put on another smile, and rubbed the pad of his thumb against one of his prosthetics. "Yeah, well, Mum and Dad wouldn't want me to get all pissy at the thought of them." He looked back up. "You a Caliber B?" Phil usually would be proud to say he was the best caliber of genetics, but with this boy it felt like the tiniest, most mundane thing in the world. "Caliber A." Dans eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing in public school?" He questioned. Phil shrugged. "I hated HC. May I guess? The way you reacted to that makes you not A, so are you B, maybe C?" He questioned, looking into the brown eyes and seeing the dotting of freckles along his cheeks. "Caliber G, actually." Phil's jaw dropped, this time he had to be joking. Dan shrugged, "Breast cancer runs in the family, and we've always been freebreeders." Phil tried to keep a straight face, but he knew what his father would say if he saw him with a free-bred G who kept Ozone on hand. Phil felt the butterflies start up again as the other looked him in the eye and bit his lip in the cutest way. "Not cute, he's just nice." "Well," Phil sighed. "With boobs that big you might get breast cancer." He said, motioning towards Dan's flat chest. The other giggled and they heard a whistle that signalled to gather, both wandering over.

For the long and torturous explanation of the trip, Dan and Phil got chastised three times for Phil's not-so-quiet whispering and Dan's hyena laugh. By the end the teacher was calling out partners organized by last name for the small group tours, and scowled as she partnered the two together, as there were no boys with 'm' 'n' or 'o' last names. The two grinned and Dan yelled probably too loud for a government regulated area, "To the pornography industry centre Phillipisaur, let us submerge ourselves in the booty!" Causing a burst of laughter from the group and an even more impatient prefect. As the two boys disappeared the rest of the group dissipated as well.

After everyone was gone, the only sound at the terminal was an angered prefect and teacher. "What the hell is the Lester boy doing with that loud piece of filth?" The older man wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Apparently the G kid is looking like a faggot. The Lester one is a little too fruity to me too. Not a good thing, as friends or shit-breeders if you ask me." Both could see the two running along and tripping over uneven cobblestone in the distance, appearing to be laughing. "It's ones like that who end up destroying the whole goddamn system." The woman began to scratch furiously of her clipboard with the fountain pen in her hand, "I'll warn Lester to stay away, then tell the father. A no nonsense man, never too light handed with the belt. Better to nip these things in the bud, or they'll grow one whole branch to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gazes into horizon* the gay is coming. But also the conflict. What one will outweigh the other?


	3. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end. This chapter is skippable

The rhythm of footsteps echoed through the empty hallways of the connecting corridors. As everyone was gathered in the common zones for jobs such as merchants, ready to begin replacing their parents in a traditional sense. A long rope hung across the empty hall, dim blue lights reflecting off the shining glass walls. "It looks closed." Phil whispered to Dan, both of them crouched and sneaking towards the area. When they reached the rope however, the only sign was a small simple plaque hanging off it.

"Hall of Informants within Delegacy." 

"If it was closed I'm sure they would make it a tad more obvious." Dan whispered. "Why the hell would they put a rope across it then?" "This is a position for fucking information-mercenaries, Phil. A rope does not stop a mercenary." Narrowed blue eyes flickered towards him, but he already ducked beneath the rope. Phil sighed deeply, and followed under the line. 

As the two of them made it down the wide and reflective hall, there were no posts, signs, people or even decor. It was the strangest place they had been, and they were mostly through the day. Phil began to feel himself growing uneasy, and even Dan looked a bit nervous. "Dan." Phil whispered, it was hardly louder than their quieting footsteps. "We need to turn back." Dan looked back at the looming corridor, the rope no longer visible from unobstructed distance. The frosted glass of either side seemed to taunt them. It was almost smothering. "I know, we need to hu-" He was cut short, as the atmosphere of someone watching them was quickly shattered. 

Rapid footballs began to echo through the hall from where they came.

The two were off in a sprint, both keeping pace until Dan began to fall behind. Phil looked back and his eyes widened as Dan met his gaze, a whimpering sound from the brunette as he nearly tripped. "Please don't leave me." he pleaded, and Phil heard the footsteps grow louder and louder, looking behind them. A massive black shape, distinctly not human, with too long legs and short waving arms, lumbered in an unnatural gait. The thing sent Phil's heart into overdrive, The creature was the most uncanny thing he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and slowed a bit, reaching out to Dan. The other took a hint and grabbed it. The feeling of sweat didn't repulse Phil as it usually would, instead the warmth from his palm sent a jolt of excitement into his chest. He picked up more speed, feeling a pull from Dan. The two began to move faster, and he heard a horrified gasp from Dan as he saw the creature. The hall showed its end in a flat, fallow coloured wall with a single office door. When they reached it, Phil swung it open and felt Dan forcefully push him in. The other tumbled in shortly after him, and they scrambled to click the lock on the door. After it was secured, they waited as the scrabble of scratching on the door stopped. 

Dan looked at Phil, massive grin spreading on his face. He strode forward and grabbed the slightly taller, more muscular figure of Phil, holding him tightly in a bear hug. Phil stood still, then smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy. They stood for a moment, heads buried in each other's shoulders. Phil relaxed his breathing to match Dans, and let the butterflies swarm and dissipate into warmth. The two broke away, and Phil blushed, thankful Dan still seemed entirely platonic. "Man, you're fucking awesome." he panted. "What the hell was that?" The ravenette questioned, Dan just sighing. "I don't know, didn't look human by the outline." Phil nodded, but fell quiet as he saw the sign at the edge of the empty square room, beside the opposite door. "Any trespassers caught past this threshold are eligible to be detained." Both boys looked at each other in horror, and Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not going the way we came." he announced, walking forward and placing a hand on the unlocked door. "Are you fucking crazy? We could get arrested!" Phil snarled. "Well, we could get killed the other way!" Dan hissed back. Phil rolled his eyes, reaching to pull out his phone. The one in his bag.

"Shit."

"Yeah, so get your lanky ass over here and come with me." Dan said, noticing a small engraving in the painted wood above the handle. "13223" He muttered, Phil noticing it too. The two peered out the door as Dan slowly pulled it open. Inside was a simple office, completely empty save a few workers filing in and out. The reception desk was abandoned, and the two slunk past. It seemed to let them know they were being watched. As the two saw a door that was an exit to the building, Phil sighed. Trotting towards it. As he turned to say something to Dan, the younger was not behind him. For a moment he panicked, but then saw the brunette gazing up at a door.

"Dan, what the hell? We have to go!" He muttered, grabbing at his arm. Dan just looked at the door, it had the logo for the job offices imprinted on it. There was a keypad for the lock on the knob, and he reached forwards and pressed some of the keys. '13223'. The door let out a loud beep and some people turned to glare at them, Dan just swung open the door and grabbed Phil. The taller felt himself get dragged inside. 

In the room Phil started to angrily scold Dan for his recklessness. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but we just met. You need to le-" he stopped short. In front of them in the small and dim room there was only a table with a dark blue cloth, and multiple tiny booklets and cards in plastic sleeves. Both of them stepped forward and looked down at them. They were vouchers. Phil reached out and ran a hand along one, the blue card glittering under his fingers. They were vouchers that could get you out of family job obligations, meaning Phil could rule out accounting. He grabbed one off the table, shoving it quickly in his pocket, and Dan looked down at them. Phil thought quietly to himself, "I can't do this." He turned to the other and narrowed his eyes. Anger at the discovery flared up inside of him. It was illegal to steal vouchers, like, go-to-prison illegal. He hoped that Dan hadn't seen him take one. This was a shitty idea.

"I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you I guess, but we aren't supposed to be in here. I don't know what I expected..." He felt a pang in his heart as his eyes met two sorry looking brown ones. He wanted to apologize and laugh about how awesome it was that they found a room full of free job vouchers, but instead he though of his family. What his parents would do. What would happen to him. He almost felt tears come to his eyes, and hoped he could forgive himself for what he was about to say. "I don't know what I expected from a G. Don't try and act like we were friends, ok? Sorry for wasting your time." Dan looked as though he was hit as Phil snarled it at him. The older turned and opened the door. "I don't talk to people like you." He said, voice breaking. Closing the door behind him, Phil stormed out the foyer and into the cool night. Tears were springing up in his eyes at how quickly that went wrong, and the voucher felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He grabbed it and threw it, off onto the lawn. Why the fuck had he thought it was a good idea to talk to a G. His father would be furious, and the vouchers had made it even clearer in his mind about what he was doing. Dan was a reckless orphan, who would get himself jailed. Phil took a deep shaky breath before looking out onto the lawn, seeing the shimmer of a plastic sleeve under the light of the moon. He felt his heart thump faster and turned, walking over to it and putting it back in his pocket. “I'll throw it out." He told himself.

"I can just pretend this never happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate how this chapter turned out.
> 
> It's horribly paced, rushed, doesn't make any sense and in general Phil has absolutely no reason to act the way he does. I hate this chapter, I loathe it.
> 
> But I need to post it. Because I have absoltuely no other way to do it. This will lost likely get redone,
> 
> I have found betas, thank you to mymusicisolder and phanqueen14 on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos! Hope you enjoyed so far :D


End file.
